


Yellow is mine

by pturple_ptatoe



Series: I fell down the among us hole [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Reader is yellow, alien on alien cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Black really should have read the room
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Series: I fell down the among us hole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Yellow is mine

It started off as a normal day. You were doing your tasks while Red kept you company. And then the lights were cut. And sounds of screaming began.

***

“We agreed to skip this round,” Red growled with vicious fury at the other imposter.

“No, I said I’d think about it. And I did, and thought it was stupid.” Black laughed, far too casually. Like they hadn’t cottoned on to the thin ice they were on. They speared through a crewmate who was trying to drag themselves away. The corpse dangled off the spear like it weighed nothing. “You can have this one if you want, Red.”

***

“Hang on,” Black said, turning to where you were hiding. Tendrils wrap around your chest and drag you into the open. “Seems I missed this one.”

“NO!” Red roared. “Yellow is mine.”

Black did a double take, still oblivious. “Them? You broke up with me for this tiny crewmate? I thought they were a mini when I first saw them in the lobby!” Black started shaking you like a rag doll, all the while the ropes constricted you even further. The glass on your helmet spiderwebbed, nearly completely obscuring your vision.

And then suddenly the tentacles fell away limply.

“The FUCK Red?!?” Black shrieked. Nearly half of their body seemed to be missing. Eaten. Finally, Black sounded afraid.

“I told you, Yellow is MINE.” And now all of Black was eaten.

***

“Are you okay, Yellow?” Red was kneeling beside you, worry for you apparent.

“Yeah, I’m all right,” you said. Rather battered, but nothing mortally damaged. “You and Black were a thing, huh?”

“A long time ago. I never took it seriously.”

“They should have been more scared of you from the start. Didn’t they know how dangerous you are?”

“You aren’t scared of me, are you?” It was a genuine, vulnerable question.

“No. I know you’ll never hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red is very tall and very thin. Like 6ft 6in, and starving type of skinny.  
> Yellow is very petite, like 4ft 10in


End file.
